


Gifts

by therune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycrofts reflects on his birthday presents by Sherlock and John.<br/>He's not quite sure whose bad influence is responsible for which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

The book had been placed on the edge of his desk over a week ago. Sherlock's attempt at a birthday gift. No doubt he was forced to buy one by John. It was easy to forget that John had a sister, that he was a brother, too.  
Mycroft looked at "The seven habits of highly successful people" again and sighed.  
At least it was better than John's gift, a chocolate cake.  
He was torn between assuming it was a genuine gift - after all, a cake for a birthday is traditional - or a hint about his diet.  
Knowing the influence that Sherlock had on people, it was a hint.

 

...and by god, it had been a delicious cake as well.  
And he'd failed his diet. Again.


End file.
